Reinforcements from the Future
Reinforcements from the Future is comprised of the twenty-fourth and twenty-fifth episodes of Power Rangers Wild Force. The episode is the tenth Team Up of the Power Rangers franchise between the Wild Force and Time Force Rangers. Like To the Tenth Power, The Power of Pink and Time For Lightspeed before it, the episode uses a completely original premise as there was no Team Up for Gaoranger and Timeranger to utilize as a basis. Summary Wes and Eric track down three Mut-Orgs from the future to Turtle Cove, where they team up with Wild Force to battle them. The Rangers are greatly overpowered, and only with the intervention of Jen are they able to escape. The other Time Force Rangers arrive from the future, bringing Ransik and Nadira with them. They track down the Mut-Orgs, and Ransik manages to destroy their mutant halves. This allows the 12 Rangers to destroy the trio. However, a side-effect of Ransik's action is that he is now completly human and the Rangers and their friends celebrate on the Animarium. Synopsis Part 1 Taylor is driving in a new car, and she gets pulled over for speeding. The officer who pulled her over is revealed to be Eric, and Wes is in the vehicle with him. At night, in an empty urban area, three monsters appear and start causing damage to an empty car. Jindrax and Toxica are apparently looking for them; Toxica's horn glows brighter as they approach. They try to conscript the monsters, but the monsters don't speak English. They throw Jindrax and Toxica away from them and walk away calmly. Presumably the next day, the Silver Guardians are called to deal with an emergency. The three monsters are attacking a city. The Silver Guardians arrive, and Wes and Eric order them to surrender. The monsters attack them with energy beams. Wes and Eric morph, but the monsters are still too much for them. To their surprise, the Wild Force Rangers arrive. When the monsters see the Wild Force Rangers, one of them takes out a strange device and looks at it, and then they leave, teleporting away. The two groups of Rangers are surprised to see each other. Eric takes a hostile tone with the Wild Force group. Taylor recognizes Eric as the one who gave her a ticket and gets in his face. The Time Force Rangers think the monsters are mutants, while the Wild Force Rangers think they're Orgs. Wes shakes Cole's hand and rallies the Silver Guardians to leave. The Wild Force Rangers tell Shayla about their encounter. Meanwhile, Wes and Eric contact Trip in the future. Trip says that Time Force was tracking three mutants in 3001, and that Jen was assigned to arrest them. At night, the monsters are talking among themselves in their own language. Someone in a cloak uses a device to translate a little of what they're saying: "...we will rule future!" They notice the person and try to attack, but the person gets away. Wes and Eric track down Taylor to ask for Wild Force's help in stopping the monsters. Taylor agrees to help and takes them to the Animarium, Eric and Taylor still making jabs at each other. Wes gets a call back from Trip, who says that the monsters are half mutant, half Org (Mut-Orgs). In the future, Katie and Lucas find Nadira and ask for her help. Together with Trip, they go to the prison where Ransik is being held. In the present, the Mut-Orgs attack again, and the Wild Force Rangers with Wes and Eric fight them in a quarry. The Mut-Orgs resist their attacks and pummel them. Wes is damaged enough to force a demorph, but when a Mut-Org is about to finish him, it is stopped by some blaster shots from high up. It turns out to be Jen in a cloak, armed with a special gun that can hit the Mut-Orgs. She helps the Rangers get away. The Mut-Orgs use their special device to make their way to Master Org's lair. They bow down to him and say in English, "We serve true master." Part 2 The Rangers return to the Animarium, discouraged. Circuit contacts them and says that reinforcements are on the way in the time ship. The rest of the Rangers meet the time ship on the beach. Trip, Katie and Lucas run out of the ship to enthusiastic greetings, but then Nadira and Ransik exit the ship. Trip explains that they're here to help. Ransik admits to his past crimes and asks Jen's permission to help. Cole can sense that Ransik is telling the truth, so Jen agrees to hear him out. Back on the Animarium, Ransik tells everyone that he is responsible for the existence of the Mut-Orgs. While he was wandering in the wilderness, he came across three statues that spoke to him, claiming to be Orgs and promising him power in exchange for helping them to escape. Both Ransik and the Orgs wanted revenge on humans, so Ransik helped them by attacking the statues; they escaped through Ransik's body, becoming part mutant. The Mut-Orgs granted Ransik the ability to pull swords from his body. Ransik says that he can help destroy the Mut-Orgs if the Rangers will trust him. Jen agrees and removes his handcuffs. Jen and Wes share a tender moment. Eric and Taylor have a civil conversation about the Quantum Defender and gain some mutual respect. The Mut-Orgs and Master Org go to a power plant with the intention of increasing pollution. Ransik concludes that they are trying to rewrite history. The Rangers go to the plant and split up by color. Trip works on shutting down the reactor while most of the Rangers fight Putrids. Wes, Cole, Ransik and Nadira have gone off by themselves to find the Mut-Orgs, who attack them in another part of the plant. The Mut-Orgs combine their powers to charge up one blast. Wes, Cole and Nadira start to run away, but Ransik stands firm, determined to "fix my mistake". He grabs the Mut-Orgs weapons and takes the full blast. The Mut-Orgs run away; when the others check on Ransik, he says that he destroyed their mutant halves, so that they will be easier to destroy now. Nadira stays with Ransik while the Red Rangers pursue the Mut-Orgs. Trip shuts down the reactor and contacts Taylor, who uses the Quantum Defender to shoot something. All of the Rangers gather to face the Mut-Orgs. After some fighting, they destroy the Mut-Orgs with the combined fire power of the Red Rangers' Battlizers and the others' blasters. The Rangers return to Nadira and Ransik, only to find that Ransik has been completely healed of his mutation as a side effect of taking the Mut-Orgs' blast. All the Rangers, Nadira, Ransik and Shayla gather for a picnic and make merry. Primary Cast *Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Cole Evans *Alyson Kiperman as Taylor Earhardt *Phillip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper *Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrilé *Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado *Ann Marie Crouch as Princess Shayla *Sin Wong as Toxica *Richard Cansino as Jindrax *Ilia Volok as Master Org Minor Cast *Phillip Andrew as Merrick Baliton *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers *Brianne Siddall as Circuit *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *David Lodge as Takach *David Lodge as Kired *Kim Strauss as Rofang Notes *Originally, the episode was to use the Three Org Brothers, Zeus Org, Posiedon Org and Hades Org from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The Fire Mountain Roars. However, all three costumes were lost in a fire, resulting in the need to create original monsters out of pre-existing suit parts. *The Mut-Orgs are reused monster suits and parts from past seasons: **Rofang is made up of the head and right arm of Body Switcher (from Invasion of the Body Switcher), the body of Darkliptor (from T.J.'s Identity Crisis), Striking's shoulder armor (from Cyborg Rangers) and Prince Gasket's boots while the sword that Rofang uses previously belonged to Ecliptor's cyborg-form. **Takach is made up on of the head and boots of Strikning, the body of the Gatekeeper (from Sorcerer of the Sands), the left arm of the unused Ohranger monster Bara Police, the right arm of the unused GoGoV monster Jeeruda while his weapons were previously used by Tire Org (from Ancient Awakening). **Kired is made up of the body and head from Deviot's Keonta spell-form, the boots of Radster (from Race to the Rescue), the right hand of a Beetleborgs Metallix monster known as Repgillian and the wings of an unused GoGoV monster named Zarien. *The Mut-Orgs were named after noted Power Ranger fans Jason Takach (Takach), Derik Smith (Kired) and Joe Rovang (Rofang). *Part 2 references Captain Logan, who made his final appearance in the Time Force episode Time Force Traitor. Category:Wild Force episodes Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode Category:Episode Category:Wild Force Category:Multi-Part Episode